prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Kidman
Peter Jacob Gruner (born May 11 1974 in Allentown, Pennsylvania) is an American professional wrestler known by his ring name Billy Kidman. Kidman is best known for his appearances with World Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Federation throughout the late 1990s and early 2000s. Career Gruner grew up in Allentown, Pennsylvania's Lehigh Valley region. He joined WCW and ultimately gained fame as a key member of several strong wrestling factions. In addition to being a member of Raven's Flock, he also was a member of the Filthy Animals and later New Blood. As a member of these factions, Gruner participated in memorable rivalries with top WCW names, including Hulk Hogan, Jeff Jarrett, Rey Mysterio, and others. In 2000, Gruner appeared in the movie, Ready to Rumble, alongside many other WCW stars. When the WWF purchased WCW, Gruner, who was still wrestling as Billy Kidman, was among the first to join WWF as a heel in the WCW Alliance. Gruner won the Cruiserweight Championship in July 2001. Kidman turned face after the WCW/ECW Alliance broke up. He went on to capture the Cruiserweight Championship for the seventh time by defeating Jamie Noble at Survivor Series, later Kidman was placed with a new tag team partner, Paul London. The team went on to win the WWE Tag Team Championship from The Dudley Boyz on July 8, 2004. The champion run of this face team came to an abrupt end after Kidman turned his back on London, leaving him to wrestle a tag team title match on his own. The heel turn came off the back of a legitimate injury on an August 24, 2004 taping of SmackDown!, where Billy Kidman's Shooting Star Press caused Chavo Guerrero to suffer a concussion and be taken to the hospital. The pair fought at No Mercy (2004), where Kidman injured London with a shooting star press, while London was strapped to a stretcher. When Chavo returned, he faced off with Kidman in a storyline resulting from the injury. Gruner was released from his WWE contract on July 7, 2005. During this first tour of the UK since leaving WWE, Kidman would make a few appearances in independent British promotions. Other than his notable Frontier Wrestling Alliance 3-way match with Jodie Fleisch and Jonny Storm, Kidman would also wrestle British wrestling legend Robbie Brookside in a losing effort during a British rules match to determine the first Real Quality Wrestling Heavyweight Champion. While in England, Gruner gave an interview to The Sun, a London-based tabloid newspaper, in which he said that he was interested in wrestling for TNA. In the course of the interview, Gruner claimed that he was fired from WWE for criticizing the company's decision to downgrade wrestlers from business class to economy class in overseas flights. After returning to the United States, Kidman wrestled a dark match, while wearing a mask, before a WWE show in July 2006. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Shooting star press' / Seven Year Itch :*''BK Bomb'' (Sitout spinebuster slam, sometimes performed from the middle or top rope) :*''Kid Krusher'' (Inverted double underhook facebuster) :*''Kid Factor'' / K-Factor (Sitout facebuster, powerbomb counter) :*''Kidmankaze'' (Springboard shooting star press) :*Fireman's carry into a neckbreaker on the knee :*Springboard bulldog :*Springboard legdrop *'Managers' :*Raven :*Torrie Wilson Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ace Darling :*2004 inductee to the ECWA Hall of Fame *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*''PWI'' ranked him # 313 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Trans-World Wrestling Federation' :*TWWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'World Series Wrestling' :*WSW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ace Darling *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Cruiserweight Championship (3 times) :*WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 tim]) - with Rey Misterio, Jr. :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Rey Misterio, Jr. (1) and Konnan (1) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WCW Cruiserweight Championship (Under WWE Umbrella) (2 times) :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (time) - with [[Paul London] Personal life Gruner was married to WWE diva Torrie Wilson, with whom they resided in Tampa, Florida. The couple's Tampa residence was featured on the 55th episode of MTV Cribs. However on October 17, 2006, Wilson announced on her MySpace blog that she was in the stages of divorcing her husband, although the post was quickly removed. Gruner's cousin, Michael Altieri, is also a professional wrestler, and was partly trained by Gruner. External links and references *Billy Kidman at Bodyslamming.com. *[http://www.thesun.co.uk/article/0,,2003560001-2006200713,00.html "Kidman: Why I was Fired" (interview with British newspaper The Sun)]. *Billy Kidman profile at CAGEMATCH.net Kidman, Billy Kidman, Billy Kidman, Billy